


Hanging out together

by Hiddlesthug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they're all together and happy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Isabel and Farlan are Alive, Levi Isabel and Farlan live togheter, Levi's is grumpy as always, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: Levi vuole restare a casa, ma Isabel e Farlan vogliono uscire. Riusciranno a convincerlo?« "Ti ho già detto di no. Non ho intenzione di passare una delle mie serate libere in un locale pieno di mocciosi in preda agli ormoni che si strusciano tra di loro come delle scimmie." ripete per l'ennesima volta Levi, mentre fa zapping sul televisore."Ma fratellone..." si lamenta Isabel, cercando di convincere l'amico ad unirsi a lei ed il proprio ragazzo."Vieni Izzy, non possiamo costringerlo a stare con noi." interviene questo allontanandosi, sapendo di aver toccato un tasto dolente per l'amico.»





	Hanging out together

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one-shot è stata per quasi un mese nelle bozze del tablet, perché sentivo che mancava qualcosa.  
> Poi l'ho riletta e ho pensato: 'Isabel e Farlan sono vivi e felici, rendendo felice anche Levi, ed è questo l'importante.'  
> Dopo averla riletta e corretta ho deciso di pubblicarla, ed eccola qui~  
> Enjoy it ☆

  
"Ti ho già detto di no. Non ho intenzione di passare una delle mie serate libere in un locale pieno di mocciosi in preda agli ormoni che si strusciano tra di loro come delle scimmie." ripete per l'ennesima volta Levi, mentre fa zapping sul televisore.

"Ma fratellone..." si lamenta Isabel, cercando di convincere l'amico ad unirsi a lei ed il proprio ragazzo.

"Vieni Izzy, non possiamo costringerlo a stare con noi." interviene questo allontanandosi, sapendo di aver toccato un tasto dolente per l'amico.

"Farlan." lo chiama infatti il ragazzo, con tono minaccioso.

Hanno passato la maggior parte delle loro vite insieme, crescendo insieme e e affrontando momenti belli e momenti brutti, ed è quindi facile per loro prevedere l'amico.  
Nonostante indossi spesso una maschera di indifferenza, per loro Levi é come in libro aperto: riescono a leggerlo facilmente.  
E questo è per loro utile quando devono fargli cambiare idea su qualcosa, facendolo cedere lentamente senza che se ne renda conto.

"Sì?" domanda l'amico innocentemente.

"Non giocare quella carta." lo avverte.

"Perché? È vero che non vuoi uscire con noi."

"Ho detto che non voglio andare in una fottuta discoteca, non ho detto di non voler uscire con voi."

"Quindi... Se non andiamo in discoteca esci con noi?" domanda Isabel intromettendosi, di nuovo eccitata.

"Perché sentite tutto questo bisogno di uscire?" sbuffa Levi.

"Perché dopo una settimana passata chiusi in un negozio con clienti maleducati e colleghi noiosi, vogliamo passare il nostro tempo libero con le persone per noi più importanti. Vogliamo passarlo _insieme_." risponde Farlan, ed Isabel annuisce accanto a lui.

"Possiamo passarlo insieme anche restando a casa, facendo ad esempio un binge-watching di The Punisher, che è stato pubblicato questa notte." ribatte Levi, fissando lo schermo della televisione con il logo dell'ultima serie tv della Marvel. "E poi ci vediamo tutti i giorni, dato che _viviamo insieme_." aggiunge.

"Sì ma oggi è diverso." interviene Isabel. "È l'anniversario del giorno in cui siamo usciti dall'orfanotrofio."

"Intendi del giorno in cui ci hanno buttato fuori perché eravamo diventati maggiorenni, fregandosene del fatto che non avessimo ancora trovato un lavoro che ci permettesse di vivere dignitosamente." la corregge Levi.

"Esatto. Allora vieni o no?" domanda Farlan, pensando che l'anniversario è il prossimo mese, ma Levi per fortuna sembra non essersene accorto.

"Okay okay vengo." sbuffa Levi spegnendo la televisione. "Basta che smettete di rompere."

"Evviva!" urla Isabel, santandogli addosso.

 

~

 

Dopo aver considerato l'idea di andare in uno dei tanti centri commerciali della zona, hanno deciso di andare a fare una passeggiata al centro, che è pieno di negozi con gli articoli scontati per via del Black Friday.

Appena arrivati Isabel ha preso per mano Farlan e a braccetto Levi, costringendo i due ragazzi a seguirla ed entrare con lei in ogni negozio. Nonostante le iniziali proteste si sono arresi, sperando che finiscano presto il giro dei negozi.  
Nonostante entrambi insistessero di non aver bisogno di nulla, Isabel è riuscita a far comprare dei nuovi maglioni, pantaloni e perfino un paio di scarpe ciascuno. Per lei, invece, ha comprato anche un nuovo cappotto e diversi paia di guanti, cappelli e sciarpe.

  
Più di due ore dopo, Isabel ha deciso di aver comprato abbastanza cose ed essere soddisfatta, permettendo così ai ragazzi di cercare un locale in cui cenare.  
Dopo diversi minuti hanno trovato una rosticceria siciliana quasi nascosta, in una delle stradine parallele a quella principale, che aveva deciso di approfittare del Black Friday per attirare nuovi clienti abbassando i prezzi e distribuendo volantini pubblicitari.  
Levi non voleva andare, ma i due amici erano eccitati all'idea di provare del cibo siciliano e non è riuscito a dir loro di no.

 

 

"Che cena!" esclama Farlan uscendo dal locale, massaggiando teatralmente la pancia.

"Quelle palle di riso erano buonissime!" esclama la ragazza al suo fianco.

"Credo si chiamino _arancini_ e sì, erano buonissimi. Anche se io ho preferito la cartocciata con le melenzane." ammette Levi. 

"Hanno appena trovato tre nuovi fedeli clienti." scherza Farlan, facendoli ridere. 

"Sapete cosa vorrei adesso?" domanda Isabel sospirando. "Un bel gelato." continua senza attendere che qualcuno glielo chieda. 

"Ho visto una gelateria mentre venivamo, ed è  a pochi minuti da qua. Se ci sbrighiamo ci arriviamo ancora."

"Davvero? Mi ci porti?" domanda Isabel, e se fosse il personaggio

"Ti porterei ovunque." le risponde il ragazzo, baciandola.

"Se volete vi lascio da soli." dice Levi dopo qualche minuto.

"E lasciarti tornare a casa? Mai!" esclama Isabel che dopo un cenno affermativo del proprio ragazzo, prende Levi da un braccio, mentre Farlan dall'altro.

"Che state facendo? Lasciatemi. Subito. Andare." si lamenta, scandendo le parole.

"Mai!" ridono i due amici trascinandolo, facendo sorridere anche Levi.

Dopo qualche minuto però lo lasciano libero e continuano a camminare in silenzio, fino all'arrivo in gelateria, dove i due ragazzi prendono due coppette medie ed Isabel una grande.

Levi ascolta in silenzio i due amici punzecchiarsi, mentre si guarda attorno attorno.  
La maggior parte dei tavoli è occupata da coppie di fidanzati, eccezione fatta per un tavolo occupato da un padre con due bambine ed un tavolo pieno di ragazzi e ragazze che parlano ad alta voce. Nonostante si trovino dalla parte opposta del locale, Levi riesce a sentire quello che stanno dicendo - stanno parlando del Capodanno e di dove andare, mentre lui ed i suoi amici decidono cosa fare il giorno prima -. Li guarda distrattamente, notando come il viso di uno di loro assomigli a quello di un cavallo, mentre il ragazzo alla sua destra assomiglia ad un armadio a quattro ante. La sua attenzione viene però rapita dal ragazzo con cui sta parlando, anche lui alto, ma con dei grandi occhi verdi come smeraldi.  
Occhi che adesso lo stanno fissando curiosi. 

"Perché i ragazzi di oggi sono tutti più alti di noi?" sospira, tornando a dedicare le proprie attenzioni al gelato quasi sciolto, imbarazzato dall'essere stato scoperto mentre fissava quel ragazzo.

"Non chiederlo a me." si lamenta Isabel, facendo ridere il proprio ragazzo.

"Ridi solo perché sei il più alto di noi tre, ma in confronto a quell'armadio lì dietro sei un puntino anche tu." sbuffa Levi, facendo ridere ancora più forte l'amico e perfino Isabel.

"Scusa fratellone, ma è troppo bello vederti arrabbiato quando si parla della tua altezza."

"Della sua _non-_ altezza, vorrai dire." la corregge Farlan ad alta voce, con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Perché sono vostro amico?" sbuffa Levi, ignorando gli sguardi della gente del tavolo vicino.

"Perché siamo gli unici che sopportano il tuo carattere di merda, e perché hai bisogno di noi per raggiungere gli scaffali troppo alti." è la risposta di Farlan, che non smette di ridere nonostante riceva uno sguardo omicida dal migliore amico.

"Vedo che oggi siamo molto spiritosi." dice semplicemente Levi, alzandosi.

"Fratellone aspetta!" lo chiama Isabel. "Dove vai?"

"Torno a casa."

"Levi aspetta!" urla Farlan, attirando l'attenzione di più gente su di loro. "Non fare il bambino adesso!" e l'unica risposta che riceve è il dito medio di Levi, che esce dal locale senza voltarsi.

 

~

 

«Da: Izzy

Dove sei? (23.58)

Te ne sei andato veramente? (23.59)

Non ti vedo da nessuna parte e mi stai ignorando, quindi lo prendo per un sì (00.01)

Perché mi stai ignorando?? Non ti ho fatto niente!! (00.02)

Okay, forse ho riso alle battute di Farlan ma... (00.02)

Lo sai che ho un debole per la sua risata!! E quando ride diventa ancora più adorabile!! (00.02)

.. Lo sai che non voleva offenderti e che stava solo scherzando, vero? (00.04)

Sei arrivato a casa? Non mi piace che prendi la metro di notte, da solo! (00.08)»

 

  
«Da: Farlan

Potresti rispondere a Izzy? La stai facendo preoccupare. (00.11)»

 

  
«A: Izzy

Non sono arrabbiato con te, e sono a casa, quindi non ti preoccupare e divertiti. Ci vediamo domani, buonanotte. (00.12)»

 

  
«Da: Izzy

Ma senza di te non è lo stesso! :( (00.12)»

 

  
Legge il messaggio sospirando, prima di mettere a caricare il cellulare e decidere di non rispondere.  
Fissa il soffitto della propria stanza, ripensando alla serata appena trascorsa... Deve ammettere che si è comportato veramente come un ragazzino, andandosene e lasciando Farlan e Isabel lì.  
Non si è neanche offeso così tanto, sa che Farlan non intendeva offenderlo, che sta scherzando.  
Ma allora perché ha reagito così?

Levi sa di avere un carattere scontroso e spesso facilmente irascibile, ma normalmente non reagisce così alle battute di questo tipo. Si limita a fulminare con lo sguardo la persona e ignorarla.

Decide di dare la colpa allo stress accumulato nelle ultime settimane, ed inizia a sentirsi un po' in colpa per essersi arrabbiato con Isabel e Farlan.

Forse dovrebbe riprendere a fare boxe, così da scaricare la tensione, pensa prima di addormentarsi.

 

~

 

Quando l'indomani mattina suona la sveglia alle sei e mezza, Levi vorrebbe far finta di non averla sentita e continuare a dormire.  
Ed è quello che fa, ma dopo qualche minuto sente un leggero bussare alla porta della propria stanza.

"Levi?"

"Puoi entrare." sbadiglia, riconoscendo la voce del proprio migliore amico.

"Riguardo a ieri sera... Scusa, ho esagerato." sussurra Farlan, passando una mano dietro al collo, imbarazzato.

"Anch'io, mi sono comportato come un ragazzino. Non dovevo andarmene." ammette Levi.

"Già, ci hai fatto stare in pensiero." è quello che dice il ragazzo, prima di venire spinto improvvisamente sul letto.

"Cos-"

"Izzy!" esclamano i due ragazzi contemporaneamente, cercando inutilmente di muoversi.

"Avete fatto pace?" domanda la ragazza, distesa sopra il proprio ragazzo che è finito a sua volta sopra Levi.

"Non abbiamo più cinque anni." sbuffa Levi, cercando di liberarsi del peso dei due amici sopra di sé.

"Sì, abbiamo chiarito." risponde Farlan sorridendo, felice che era sono un piccolo litigio.

"Menomale!" esclama Isabel, spingendolo giù e stringendo i due ragazzi in un abbraccio.

"Mi state... Soffocando." si lamenta Levi, ma viene tradito dal proprio sorriso.

"Non vorrei essere quello che interrompe questo bel momento, ma ho un ginocchio che mi sta per perforare lo stomaco, e un altro nella schiena." dice Farlan dopo qualche minuto.

"Guastafeste." lo prende in giro Isabel, scivolando però giù in modo da alzarsi e liberare il ragazzo dal suo peso. "Che ne dite se stasera guardiamo The Punisher, così facciamo felice il fratellone?" propone sorridendo.

"Ma è sabato sera..." si lamenta Farlan, ricevendo due sguardi incineritori. "Va bene, va bene!" esclama alzando le braccia in segno di resa. "Vuol dire che comprerò i pop corn."

"Bravo." sorride la ragazza, baciandogli la guancia ed uscendo dalla stanza. "Adesso sbrighiamoci, altrimenti faremo tutti tardi al lavoro."

Levi sospira al pensiero di andare a lavoro, ma sorride al pensiero della serata che lo aspetta con i propri migliori amici.  
Ancora deve uscire, ma già non vede l'ora di tornare a casa.

 


End file.
